


Break

by Mikii



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was certain she had never met this man. And yet... he somehow seemed familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themelodypond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themelodypond).



> edit: This was written back before it was confirmed Silver was Gray's father and based on the temporary (now disproven) theory of him being Future!Gray from a different timeline.

Body colliding against the bricked wall, a scream was torn from her lips as pain burst throughout her skull, vision blurring before her.

Slumping against the cold floor, Juvia blinked rapidly as blood trickled down the side of her face, a pair of boots coming into view as her eyesight returned to normal.

“Still conscious, are we?”

Slowly lifting her head, blue eyes met with that of the devil slayer Silver staring down upon her. Lips twisting into a grimace, she narrowed her gaze as she glared up at him in anger. That last explosion had done some pretty hefty damage, and she was pretty sure one of her ribs was broken if the pain said anything about it.

“My apologies, I didn’t intend to cause you prolonged pain. I had hoped to knock you both out in one strike.”

Taking in a deep breathe which sent only aggravated her injuries, the young water mage turned her head at his words, eyes seeking out her fellow guild partner. When they landed on a motionless Gray Fullbuster slumped on the floor against a wall further down from her, she inhaled sharply.

“Relax, he isn’t dead.” Silver spoke, eyes fixed on her. A pause before he spoke again. “It's too early for that yet."

Her face darkening, the older man had little warning before the blue haired woman leapt at him, arm stretching outward as boiling water burst forth from her hand.

He only smirked.

Juvia could only blink as he deftly avoided her attack and shot out his own hand, palm covering her face as he sent her head crashing against the wall once again. This time she heard a distinct and sickening crack, and if not for his grasp on her head, Juvia was certain she would have collapsed right then and there. It took a moment for her to realise he was speaking once again, voice drowned out momentarily by the thudding of her heartbeat.

“...I would prefer to avoid taking your life, killing young girls isn't exactly my forte.” Silver continued, voice calm. With his hand over her face, she could see nothing, heart accelerating as she realised the rapid difference between their abilities. He could probably kill her without even lifting a finger if he wished it.

His next words made her freeze, however.

“Killing you once was enough.”

Eyes widening, she went completely still in his grasp. “…eh?”

His hand vanished from her face, blue eyes blinking at the sudden change in brightness. Back pressed against the wall behind her, Juvia could only stare at him warily with confusion laced into her next words. "Juvia does not know what you mean."

Lips quirking up into the hint of a smile, he raised a hand, fingers brushing against the skin of her neck as he looked at her in… dare she say, fondness? That couldn't be right, could it?

“Of course, you were older then.” He went on idly, eyes following the path of his fingertips. “For a while I had you on my side, before that dragon slayer friend of yours found you again. It was a shame, you proved rather useful before I strangled you.”

“J-Juvia does not understand what you are talking about.” She whispered, eyes wide with panic as she listened to his words. What was he talking about? He was speaking as if he knew her, but she was absolutely certain she had never met this man before. Additionally, the mention of strangling necks whilst his fingers skimmed against her own was enough to send her even nearer to having a full-blown panic attack.

(The only sense of relief she had was that at least with his attention on her, he was sustaining no harm to Gray).

Eyes lifting to take in her expression, he stared at her for a moment before suddenly breaking into a grin. Retracting his hand abruptly, he pulled it away to rub the back of his neck as laughter burst forth from his lips. “Haha, sorry! I got lost in my own old memories and started sprouting nonsense. Don’t mind me, princess!”

Was it really nonsense, though?...

“Have we… met before?” She murmured, blue eyes flickering across his face as she tried to place his face in her memory. She knew she hadn’t met this person before – she was positive! And yet… somehow, the young woman found herself feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

At her question, his laughter cut off abruptly, dark eyes shooting back to her face as she tensed under his scrutiny. His emotions switched so rapidly, it was near impossible to figure out what his next move was.

And then, like a switch flipped, the easy-going mask returned as he smiled at her, gaze softening. “No. We’ve never met. I simply… knew a girl who was very much like you before.”

Her lips pressed together into a thin line as she stared at him doubtfully. Was that all it really was, though? Why did she feel as if she was missing something vital here?

“And… you killed her.”

His eyes narrowed at her words, the only outward sign of reaction. “Yup.”

“Did… you love her?” She was curious as to to the background of this man, she would admit, though she wasn't sure why. But right now her own interest didn't matter, all she was bothered about right was a way of escape. And maybe if she could keep him talking, she could plot a way to get Gray to safety-

A hand shot out and grabbed her around the neck.

Letting out a choked gasp, the bluenette struggled as the devil slayer leaned forward, fingers coiled around her throat. Moving closer, he bent down so their faces were level, eyes locked onto her own. When she attempted to lift a hand in retaliation, he simply captured her wrist and broke it, eliciting a yelp from the young woman.

Blue eyes stared at him in widened panic, pulse hammering beneath his fingertips. A moment passed, before his expression melted into a small smile, gaze softening.

 “No.”

He snapped her neck.


End file.
